


Let Them Eat Cake

by Elvendork



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Good Omens Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: Dialogue only: Aziraphale calls Crowley. Again. Then again. Eventually Crowley actually answers.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Almost one full day I managed to hold out before I succumbed. I loved the Lockdown video and had to add to it.
> 
> It's anyone guess when we will actually be allowed out again, but for the purposes of this fic I am assuming it will be before July.

‘Hello? Crowley, I, err - oh it's your Ansaphone again. Listen, I just wanted to, to let you know that… Well, we're allowed to go out again. If - if you want to. So… You could… You could pop over, if you liked? I'll see you at… some point, I suppose. Sleep well.’

X

‘Crowley? It's July! Only just, but I thought perhaps you might be awake. Obviously not. Or maybe you're already out and about, wiling and fomenting, and...whatever else you do. Well, anyway… I shall see you soon.’

X

‘Crowley? Oh, you're actually there this time! It's me, Aziraphale!’

‘We've been over this, angel. I _know_ it's you.’

‘Yes. Well. It's July!’

‘I know. I just got up.’

‘Have you, ah, listened to my messages?’

‘What messages?’

‘The messages I left. I tried to telephone you a few times, but you must have been asleep –’

‘I _told_ you I’d be asleep –’

‘– So I left messages on that Ansaphone machine you have. Have you listened to them?’

‘No. Like I said, I just got up. Literally.’

‘Oh. Well, never mind them then.’

‘Is there a reason you called?’

‘Well, I just thought. You know, we’re allowed to go out again now, and since you’re awake, perhaps you’d like to… I don’t know, come over and –’

‘Watch you eat cake?’

‘… Something of the sort, perhaps. The shop is still running on very limited hours, you know, it’s only responsible, and certainly no more than two customers at a time… Anyway, I’m closed right now, and you did ask, last time we spoke, although of course you must have all sorts of better things to do now. I’m not _expecting_ you to –’

‘I – just – give me ten minutes, alright?’

‘Excellent! I’ll just put the kettle on then, and find – oh, you’ve gone.’


End file.
